endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leolab/Mission One: Take Back the Windy Skies of Your Barren Homeworld
Play in another tab Nero walks towards a building on Distress, crossbow folded and holstered on his back. His quiver, stocked with thirty bolts, was sewn as part of his cloak. The other Skeavers shrank back as they saw him; their wariness was not only due to the intimidating cybernetics or his position as Pierce's top man, but also due to his status as a pariah. He was nowhere near as violent or intolerant as his brethren. He sneered up at Ansra, the orbiting space station passing overhead, put in place by the Altaic species without so much as asking permission. Being less murderous and xenophobic as other Skeavers wasn't too high a bar. He entered the building and grabbed one of the express descent poles. He was almost late to get an assignment, and it was quite a ways in the Underground. He dropped rapidly, passing countless levels of tunnels and caverns, until he neared the end of the pole. He swings himself off onto the catwalk and strides confidently, knocking on his superior's door. "Enter," the voice inside says, and he does as asked. He closes the door and turns to see his superior, a solidly built Skeaver with a coat of mottled grey and white. Two long knives were stabbed into his desk, opposite a bayonetted pistol that was likewise stored. A small screen to his left showed the roughly spherical space station he had seen earlier, along with the small protuberance that gave the station's Skeaver nickname. "Reporting as ordered, Pierce." "So I see, Nero," Pierce says, "And it looks like I need to retrain my guards. Again." A self-satisfied smile creeps across Nero's lips before military decorum quashes it. Such praise from Pierce always instilled him with pride. "But onto your mission," Pierce continues, gesturing at the screen behind him. "You are to take the Tit." Nero's eyes shot wide open. "Take the Tit, sir? By myself?" "Yes," Pierce says, "Shouldn't be too difficult for the Skeaver I raised. Think of this as an opportunity to demonstrate your ideals." "Sir?" "You keep going on about how understanding other cultures and not immediately murdering and raping them is good for our species. Use that knowledge to take the Tit, and maybe you'll gain some credence." "Will do, sir. Thank you," Nero says, throwing a salute. "Good luck, soldier," Pierce says, "And make sure you succeed. Dismissed." ---- Nero rockets up towards the station in a small, cramped capsule launched from his personal ship, which was currently docked at a fueling station on the inside of the asteroid belt. He carefully steers the capsule to dock with the station in orbit above Distress. A muffled clunk signals the attachment of electromagnets, and a crackling of sparks opens a hole. Pierce steps out of the capsule and drops into one of the many cargo holds of the Altaic station, cloak muffling his movement. ---- OOC: Comment order is Las -> me -> Las -> me And Las, please list which bolts your taking and how many of each. You can have 30 total. Category:Blog posts